Jealous Games
by Lady Silverwulfe
Summary: What happens when tho one you love betrays you with your good friend? Can you love again? When the gods interfere, is it destiny or fate? One discovery changes two people's lives forever. This story used to be under my other pen name but I took it off and
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not be writing this.   
A/N this is my first fan fiction so please be kind 

Chapter 1: Startling Discoveries

Kagome and Miroku had been worrying about Sango and Inuyasha's strange behaviors lately. They had had this weird tension between each other but, both Miroku and Kagome had passed it off as nerves about Naraku. Then one night both the hanyou and the demon slayer had not returned from their nightly walks. So Kagome and Miroku started getting a little worried. They decided to go and see if they were ok. They were walking through Inuyasha's Forest when they heard this weird moaning a little deeper in the forest. They ran to find out what it was. What they found changed both Kagome's and Miroku's lives forever. There was Inuyasha and Sango In the buff mating! The pair had just walked up as Sango and Inuyasha had both reached their climax and Inuyasha bit her fleshy neck, thus completing the ritual. The mating couple didn't even know Miroku and Kagome were there until the hanyou's delicate ears picked up Kagome's muffled cry of heart-breaking pain. Inuyasha went to get up but Kagome was gone! Inuyasha went to go after her, but Miroku stopped him. Miroku said " Don't you even dare! How do you think you even have the right to talk to her after what you have done!" He threw a hate fired glance that would match the very fires of hell. He then turned to Sango. " How could you do this to me? You toy with my feelings then go off with him! I love you then you do this! I can't even look at you!" He said, his eyes focused on the ground " I can't believe you did this! You just threw what we had away like it was nothing! Oh Kami, I think I'm going to be sick……" He said, suddenly looking very pale. Sang came up to him and said " Miroku I cant deny we had something, but I don't love you. I love Inuyasha and he loves me. There is nothing you can do about it!" Miroku replies " We'll see about that!" After that he walks off, a plan forming in his mind. A plan that involved Kagome.

" Now that that is done I can get on with my plan with the monk and miko." said the great goddess of love, Aphrodite. " I also can." replied Athena, " These two have a great part in the final battle against the devious hanyou, Naraku." " A big thank you to Iris ( the goddess of discord ) for the wonderful discord she caused." A beautiful goddess in the back smiled at that comment. Athena says " Now Aphrodite, you should weave your magic and try to get them to fall in love with each other so we can get our plan going." Aphrodite replies " This shouldn't take long, the monk and the miko already love each other, they just don't know it yet." Athena questions Aphrodite, "Are you sure? There is no room for mistakes in our plan." Aphrodite nods her head wisely, " Yes I'm sure, I am the goddess of love after all." Athena says, "Well hen, get to it." Aphrodite then leaves to do her task. Athena calls over Mercury, a messenger type god, to get her Ares, god of war and power. When Ares arrives Athena says " I need you to do something for me." Ares questions her, " What?" She replies "Well, it involves two mortals, a monk and a miko…………

How's that for a cliffie? Please review! Flames are accepted!


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long.

To my peeps who reviewed:

THePnaYwriteR: Thanx for your wonderful review! When I got it, I was so happy I was like a chipmunk who had too much chocolate!

Kayla: Hey, thanx for your review! You are one of my very best friends! I love ya! See you at school.

Chapter 2: A Plan Forming

Miroku ran to catch up with Kagome. When he finally caught up to her, she was at a hot spring, crying her eyes out. He walked up to her and without a word, pulled her into a warm embrace. She pushed him away at first, but she finally gave into his warm comfort.

After they had separated, Miroku decided ton see if Kagoe wuold like to join in his plan.

"Kagome," Miroku says, "I have an idea. One that, if done just right, will get your Inuyasha back. Do you want to help me?" Miroku asked with pleading eyes. Kagome replied "What does this plan involve exactly?" Miroku told Kagome of his idea of the both of them getting together to make Inuyasha and Sango jealous.

Kagome then says, with a hint of worry "What if it doesn't work? Or worse? What if Inuyasha gets so jealous, he tries to tear you to shreds?" Miroku replies "Then I will just have to suck the hanyou into my kazanna!" The sight of thi inu hanyou being sucked up into the monk's kazanna made Kagome giggle. She then said "All right , I'm in. Just let me go and get Shippo. I don't want to leave him there with Inuyasha without me there to protect him." So the new "Couple" went to go get the kitsune. On their way to camp they didn't run into either Inuyasha or Sango, luckily. The pair of soon to be "couple" and the small kitsune traveled on, not knowing the great goddess, Aphrodite, was following them, weaving her magic. Aphrodite then says "I hope this works, because I can't make love appear, onlty create the chance for it, the rest is up to the fates." Even gods had no power over the fates and what they wanted to happen.

Meanwhile, Athena was off doing her part of the plan. She was talking to the god of war, Ares. Athena says "Ares, my brother, can you do me a favor?" Ares then replied " I don't know, sister. The last time I granted one of the gods favors, the miko's Inu-Yokai mother, Kurashi, And her wolf-youkai father, Kaiser, died and the great eastern lands fell to a pitiful pack of wolves." Athena absorbs all this info then replies " But, brother, this will put the rightful Queen of the Eastern Lands in power again. So, please grant my wish." Ares finally gives in. Athena then says " Thank you, brother. Here is my wish. I want you to give the miko her power that was stripped by her father so that dhe wouldn't be slaughtered by the wolves when he died. She needs this power so that she can regain the Eastern Lands back. I also need you to make the monk into an Inu-Youkai." " I get why you want me to help with the miko, but what does the monk haveto do with all of this?" Athen then says " In order for the miko to regain her lands and beat Naraku for us, she has to have the Monk as her full-blooded demon mate." Ares opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Athena said " Don't ask me why. It was what the fates wanted and they put it in the Great Prophecy of Kiazous." Ares said "Fine" then left to do his work. Athena then went to see if Aphrodite had done her part.

Later, that night, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had stopped to make camp. Poor Shippo was worn out, so he was out cold. Kagome and Miroku were sitting next to each other. It was cold outside and since Kagome couldn't get into the warm sleeping bag in fear of waking the little Kitsune. So she was sitting there shaking like a leaf. When Miroku saw this, he felt a strange emotion swept over his body to his heart and he reached over and pulled Kagome to him. This sudden move surprised the both of them, but neither one of them seemed to like the idea of moving from their position. So they just sat there. Kagome fell asleep, so Miroku gently laid back so that her was on his back and Kagome was against him with her head on his chest. She, in her sleep, cuddled into him and melted into his strong arms. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
